


Temperance

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [24]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Pregnancy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: an early piece that has been edited a lot,warnings: mentions of a pregnancy, however, the gender of the reader is not specified, this isn't set in a specific part of the canon or anything so place it where you wish.





	Temperance

**Author's Note:**

> an early piece that has been edited a lot,
> 
> warnings: mentions of a pregnancy, however, the gender of the reader is not specified, this isn't set in a specific part of the canon or anything so place it where you wish.

You always disliked hospitals. Whether or not you were the one actually needing it didn’t matter, you just were never fond of them. You especially didn’t like them now. 

Seeing Peter lying there, eyes closed, his arm in a cast, bruises on his face, the only way you knew that he was even alive was because of the heart monitor he had, it’s slow beeping kept you grounded in some way.

Another consolation was that Tony had made sure that no one but the doctor and a save few knew of Peter’s real identity. You couldn’t deal with the stress of having the press surrounding you if his identity were to be leaked to the public. 

It was one of the first times he had worked with Tony Stark and his group of Avengers. It was supposed to be an easy job, 2 days long at most, or so you were told. Of course, Peter decided to go since he wouldn’t have to give excuses like when the two of you were in high school. 

But then it grew complicated once they had realized that the mission was something way over their plans.

So now here you were waiting for him. Just for him to give any kind of response, to let you know that he was alright. 

The door to his hospital room opened. and in walked Tony Stark, who was surprised that you were still beside him, having stopped midstep through the doorway.

“You haven’t slept for almost 2 days, you need to rest,” He spoke, closing the door with one hand while handing you a water bottle with the other.

After practically finishing it in one gulp, you sighed looking down so you wouldn’t have to see the pity in his eyes, “You and I know that this is easier said than done, Tony.”

“But he wouldn’t like that you’re not resting up,” He replied.  You didn't respond, instead finding a small ripped patch on your pair of old jeans suddenly very thought consuming.

“___,” He added more seriously, “The doctor’s saying he’s making good progress for now, but he might not be the same when he wakes up.”  
  
You remained silent. Staring at the silver band around your finger, you looked back at Peter. 

“You can’t keep denying that,” Tony spoke quietly.

"You know the saying?" You begin to ask, "The whole strength in denial bullshit that I originally couldn't get behind?" 

Tony watches you warily, too wary to ask, but also too concerned for you to ignore your words, not when you were in this state of mind. 

"Maybe they had a point." Zipping up your sweater, you turn back to Tony, a tired smile on your face, "See you around Stark."

You leave the room without a word, a hand brushing gently against your still-flattened stomach, quickly dropping it to your side soon after. Wherever that inner strength you thought you had was, you needed to find it, and not just for your sake.


End file.
